Suga Hyung, Irona!
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: [BTS] Menghadapi Yoongi tidur sama saja mencari masalah pada grizzly hibernasi. YoonMin. Sho-ai


**Suga Hyung, Irona!**

 _Menghadapi Yoongi tidur sama saja mencari masalah pada grizzly hibernasi._

.

.

.

 **Wake up, hyung!** Oleh **Kaizen Katsumoto**

:::::: **BTS** :::::: **BigHitEnt** :::::: **YoonMin** ::::::

 **Warning** : _FIRE-era, ooc, sho-ai aka BL, Yoongi as seme, Jimin as uke_

.

.

.

Min Yoon Gi atau pemilik nama panggung Suga itu sudah terkenal galak, apalagi kalau waktu tidurnya diinterupsi, maka bisa dipastikan seorang pemuda manis ber- _gummy_ _smile_ itu akan bertransformasi menjadi seekor beruang grizzly berhelai abu-abu mengerikan. Dan di sinilah seorang Park Jimin ditantang berdiri, di depan sebuah pintu menuju hutan tundra untuk berburu seekor grizzly yang sedang berhibernasi.

 _Klak_

Suara pintu salah satu kamar dorm BTS dibuka diiringi deritan merdu. Pemuda raven menggigil kedinginan seraya mengusap-usap kedua lengannya begitu udara lembab datang menampar tubuhnya-cuaca sedang cerah di luar sana. Jimin meraih remote _AC_ di atas nakas, menekan _off_ tombol merah kemudian menghela napas panjang. Tanpa sadar melempar remote tersebut asal hingga menimbulkan suara klontang nyaring berikut erangan kesal.

Tubuh Jimin otomatis menegak.

Itu dia!

Pemuda imut itu memasang telinga waspada, kelereng hitam menyapu jeli ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Berbagai perkakas di dalamnya tertata rapi dan teratur, bahkan kamarnya bersama J-Hope dan V pun tak pernah serapi itu sebulan terakhir ini. Kembali, keping hitam kelam itu terpaku pada dua buah ranjang, yang satu sudah kosong melompong dengan lipatan selimut, sementara yang lain berisi gulungan kain tebal. Jimin menyeringai lucu.

 **Target: Lock On**

Jimin mengendap, jalan berjingkat-jingkat menuju kuncian mata. Wajahnya lebih serus daripada Seokjin yang milih sayur di _Super Market_. Agaknya sedikit menjerit saat tanpa sengaja kaki mungilnya menginjak sebuah dalaman putih.

 _Hanya celana dalam._

 _Bikin kaget saja._

 _Ngomong-ngomong ini dalaman siapa?_

 _Rasanya tidak asing._

 _Ah, lupakan!_

 _Kembali pada misi, Park!_

Ia memantapkan diri.

Jimin kembali berjalan, kali ini tampaknya ia lupa berjingkat, dasar Jiminie _pabo_. Langkah mungilnya terus melaju sampai tiba di depan ranjang terisi. Maniknya turun untuk mematai gumpalan hitam yang tampak cukup hangat.

 **Target siap**.

Jimin menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dalam. _Sangat dalam_.

 _Tahan_

 _Tahan_

 _Tahan_

 _Lepaskan!_

"SUGA _HYUNG_ , _IROOOONAAAAAAA_!"

Lengkingan 5 oktaf menerobos gendang telinga, J-Hope menjerit kejut dari arah dapur bersama Seokjin. V terjatuh dari kantuk dengan kepala membentur meja makan. Kebetulan, Rap Mon sedang keluar. Jungkook menoleh sejenak, lalu kembali membilas diri sambil konser di bawah guyuran shower.

 _Lalu Jimin?_

Jimin sedang tiarap di atas lantai layaknya seorang tentara yang habis membuang granat. Ledakannya dahsyat, tapi sepertinya salah sasaran. Ruangan tempatnya berpijak tampak masih sunyi senyap, bahkan terlihat utuh seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Ia pun bangkit. Harusnya ia tahu, bahwa perburuan ini tidaklah semudah merebut cokelat dari balita mungil.

Kali ini yang sedang ia hadapi adalah seekor grizzly. Cakar-cakar cokelat kehitaman yang melengkung tajam siap mencabik tiap lapisan epidermis, gigi-gigi taring pengkoyak daging, tapi grizzly adalah omnivora! Haruskah Jimin mengambil wortel dari dapur dan membuat jebakan dengan tali tambang?

 _Konyol._

 _Dia grizzly!_

 _Bukan kelinci._

Jimin menghela napas.

Baiklah, cara pertama sudah dipastikan gagal, Jimin harus mencari cara lain. Tenang saja, kata orang banyak jalan menuju Roma, banyak jalan pula membangunkan grizzly tidur.

Jimin selesai menggulung lengan bajunya dengan susah payah. Waktunya serius. Butuh tenaga ekstra untuk menyelesaikan misi ini dari sang atasan. Sebuah tarikan kuat, ia berusaha menyingkap lipatan selimut di atas kasur. Berat. Namun Jimin berusaha. Dengan otot-otot kekar hasil fitness tiap minggu, ia yakin ini mudah. _Harusnya_.

" _Hyuuung_ , irooonaaaaaa-!" Geramnya pada target. Selimut hitam itu tertarik sedikit demi sedikit sampai akhirnya benar-benar terlepas dari belitan targetnya. Jimin membuang selimut itu asal ke atas lantai. Datang pada seorang pemuda yang tengah sibuk menggulung diri seperti trenggiling akibat suhu rendah. " _HYUNG_ IRONAA!" Ia mengulang dengan tekanan lebih.

Terdengar erangan serak dari sosok berhelai abu-abu. Matanya masih terpejam dengan posisi meringkuk.

Jimin sungguh tak sabar, menaiki kasur terburu sampai hampir terpeleset menimpa target. " _IRONAA HYUNG_! _PPALI_! _IRONAA_!" Teriaknya seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuh kurus sang _hyung_. Tapi tetap saja ia bukan orang yang gampang bangun, membuat Jimin merasa geregetan. Guncang-guncang lagi bahunya. Guncang-guncang lagi punggungnya, kakinya, bahkan kepalanya. _Suga sedang berhibernasi, kawan._

Jangankan membuka mata, bergerak saja tidak. Apa benar makhluk abu-abu ini manusia? Jimin bermonolog-ria.

" _Hyung_ , ayolah bangun! Ini sudah pagi..." Jimin menghela napas panjang, nyaris putus asa. Suga bergeming.

" _Hyuung_ , sarapan sebentar lagi matang!" Kini nada suaranya meninggi satu oktaf. Suga masih bergeming.

" _Hyuuuung nim_ , kita ada schedule hari ini, _irooonaaaa_! _Ppaaaliiii_!" Goncang-goncang, "SUGAAA _HYUUUNG IROONAAAA! PPALI_ " Jeritnya setara nada tertinggi _part_ -nya di lantunan _Boys in Luv_. Sekali lagi, rupanya Suga setia bergeming.

Jimin hampir menyerah, ia sudah turun dari kasur Suga, hendak pergi sebelum jemari kurus menaut pada jari-jari mungilnya. Jimin menoleh ke belakang dimana Suga masih memejamkan mata penuh khidmat. Membuatnya cemberut, _kalau tidur kenapa ia bisa menggenggam tangan Jimin?_

Jimin beringsut, kembali pada Suga yang masih mendengkur halus. Duduk di tepian ranjang, ia mengamati wajah Suga dalam diam. _Hyung_ -nya ini benar-benar sangat cantik jika dilihat dari dekat, entah dengan maupun tanpa _make-up_. Kadang Jimin merasa iri karena banyak ARMY yang lebih banyak meneriaki nama ' _Suga oppa_ ' ketika konser ketimbang namanya, _tunggu, itu iri atau cemburu?_

Jimin menampar pipinya sendiri keras-keras dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan lainnya masih dalam genggaman Suga, kepalanya menggeleng, menghalau spekulasi liarnya. Kembali pada misi, _ini belum berakhir, Park!_

 _._

 _"Membangunkan Suga hyung? Itu sangat mudah jika kau tahu 'kuncinya'."_

.

Mendadak, ucapan Namjoon terngiang di otak Jimin.

.

 _"Apa kuncinya, hyung?"_

.

Lalu Jimin mencondongkan tubuhnya hampir 90 derajat ke arah Suga, tinggal beberapa inchi saja sudah membuat wajah Jimin sewarna tomat dihinggapi hawa panas. Mata pemuda Busan itu terpejam erat kala jarak wajahnya dan Suga tinggal sejengkal, tiba-tiba tubuh Jimin serasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Ia mematung diri.

.

 _"Kau hanya perlu memberinya sebuah-"_

.

 _ **Chup**_

.

 _"-kiss."_

.

Jimin berusaha membelalakkan mata sipitnya, kini bibirnya dan bibir Suga dipertemukan oleh sebuah ciuman kecil. Di depannya, si abu-abu mengunci mata Jimin dengan pandangan serius khas mengantuknya. Jimin terpaku di tempat hingga sebuah gesekan dari bibir Suga membuat tubuhnya seperti disengat aliran listrik, mengejutkan namun juga mendebarkan. Sapuan lidah basah di atas bibir gemuk sukses membuat yang lebih muda membuka sedikit katupan bibirnya. Ia mulai melenguh pelan ketika lidah Suga mengambil alih seluruh kendali ciuman mereka, diawali sebuah kecup pelan hingga berujung pada tuntutan penuh napsu.

Jimin terengah, hampir kalah dalam pergulatan lidah. Napasnya naik turun disertai _saliva_ yang melumer dari sudut bibir. Tampaknya ia butuh latihan pernapasan agar bisa menjadi vokalis terbaik sekaligus dapat menyaingi Suga pada adu lidah selanjutnya. Kalah atau menang, toh akhirnya jemari Jimin kini sudah bertautan erat dengan milik Suga, tangan lainnya mencengkeran piyama sang _hyung_ seolah sedang menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya. Jimin melenguh tertahan kekurangan pasokan oksigen, menyadari itu, Suga segera melepaskan pagutannya. Memandangi Jimin yang menunduk sibuk meraup udara.

Perlahan kepala Jimin mendongak untuk sekedar mendapati tatapan intimidasi dari si gula. Manis, tapi juga seram. " _Hyung_ , _irona_..." cicitnya.

Suga mendesah. "Kalau kau ingin memberiku _morning kiss_ lakukan dengan benar."

"Aku tidak memberimu _morning kiss_!" Tolak Jimin setelah menemukan suaranya.

"Lalu apa maksudmu datang pagi-pagi ke kamarku kemudian memanyun-manyunkan mulutmu di depanku?" _Skak_.

Jimin ingin berkata, bahwa itu metode yang dianjurkan Namjoon untuk membangunkan Suga, tapi diurungkan niatnya saat Suga sudah beranjak menuju pintu keluar. Jimin segera menyusulnya masih berwajah cemberut.

"Jim," Jimin yakin mendengar Suga memanggilnya walau suaranya sangat rendah dan pelan. "mulai besok, bangunkan aku lagi dengan _morning kiss_ -mu."

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

( **Nb** : _jangan gunakan cara 'itu' untuk membangunkan grizzly sungguhan!_ )


End file.
